Brothers protector
by thegreatlinanski
Summary: One winter day Jagger comes down with a terrible fever and is bed ridden for two weeks so its up to Slade to look after him. Chazz comes home early with a fever also. how will Slade cope having to look after both his brother
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys first off this story is being typed by my sister as I'm going to be look after her and show her respect.**

 **small declaimer only characters I have made up belong to me. any characters with the same name as someone living or dead is purely coincidental and with that bye bye for now.**

The winter day started like any other Chazz was packing his suitcase for Duel Academy, he was irritable as Ojama yellow was annoying him. Chazz finally had his bag packed and took them down stairs. Meanwhile Slade had just come out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out. he dried his now clean shiny hair and combed it back, he put his boxers on then put on most of his suite his tie was next, he looked at the time he had an hour to get to work, it took thirty minutes to get there so he wasn't worried. He walked out to his car he noticed that it was now snowing and had started to set on the ground so he started his car to let it warm up. Slade walked in to the kitchen Chazz was eating breakfast.

"What time do you have to be at the docks"? Slade asked

"In forty minutes" Chazz replied.

"Well it's snowing so do you want a lift"?

Chazz rased his eyebrow "R-really"? He replied perplexed by his brothers comment "you're joking right"?.

Slade took out his car keys and put them on the table "Just put you stuff in the boot and be ready in five minutes, now I'm going to wake Jagger up" he then left the room.

Chazz grabbed the keys and put his bowel in the sink, the snow hit him like a ton of bricks he unlocked the boot and put the keys in his pocket. Chazz put his suitcase and duel disk in the boot and closed it and hurried back inside.

He shivered when he walked in Slade came down stairs

"Change of plan Chazz, I'm dropping you off ten minutes before you're boat leaves"

"Oh, how come"? he asked

"When I tried to wake Jagger up, his head was burning up and then he threw up, it missed me but I'm taking the day off". He explained before walking towards the phone "Oh can you turn the car engine off"

Chazz nodded and walked out again he quickly turned the engine off locked the car and zipped back in. Chazz entered the kitchen and washed his bowel up. Slade walked in

"Right I've called my work and for a doctor, remember to be ready and don't forget you phone" Slade reminded. Chazz nodded and returned the keys to his brother and walked upstairs to get his phone.

Slade prepared a lemon and honey drink and took the digital thermometer out of the draw, he also pick a bowel. While walking up the stairs he almost walked into Chazz.

"Watch it, look where you'r going next time" Slade warned as he moved back so he didn't hit him.

"Sorry Slade"

Slade smiled and walked on towards the hallway, he walked into Jagger's room and sat beside him he poked him Jagger slowly woke up and Slade helped him sit up, he put the thermometer in Jagger's ear the alarm went off and he looked at it read 39.4C which was alarming he gave his brother the drink but as soon as he did Jagger brought it back up, Slade was understandably worried. His worry got worse as two minutes after Jagger passed out, he almost fell out of bed but Slade caught him and put him back down and on his side.

 **Chapter two will be coming out soon don't miss out bye for now**


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor arrived and examined Jagger wrote down notes then left thirtyminutes after he arrived and it was time to drop Chazz off at the docks

"So what did the doctor say"? Chazz asked as they both got into Slade's car

"A really bad infection, so she prescribed anti biotics to help. But she said that if it doesn't go away I will have to call her again" Slade replied as he started the car.

"It's got to be said, the way you can just start you're car with a button and that you can take the key where ever you want is handy" Chazz stated impressed

"It's convenient too" replied Slade

On the way Slade's phone rang.

"Chazz can you get it"?. Chazz picked it up

"It's Jagger, should I answer it"?

"Yes". Chazz answered and put it on loud speaker

"W-Where did you t-to go"?

"I'm dropping Chazz off at the docks, how are you feeling"?

"Well apart f-from my head feels like it w-was run over by a t-tank and I cant b-breathe through my-my nose and I have this constant u-urge to throw up, I'm good" Jagger replied before gagging "one moment"

Chazz and Slade herd the distinctive sound of someone throwing up usually Jagger is quite healthy and doesn't get unwell but when he does it hits him like a ton of bricks

"sorry about that"

"Don't worry about it, now back to bed i'll be back soon" Slade said calmly

"alright then" Jagger replied before hanging up.

Chazz knew that Slade was concerned about their brother however he deep down enjoyed seeing Jagger in pain. They reached the docks and Slade popped the boot so Chazz could take his stuff out they waved goodbye as by the time they got there the ship was boarding Chazz safely got on board and found a room for the trip. He took the chance to take a nap. The weather was causing visibility to be to be low Slade decided to slow down to ensure that he got home safely.

Back at the house Slade finally arrived he walked in and took off his coat and hung it up, Jagger was on the sofa wrapped up in his cover like a massive sausage roll

"How are you feeling now"? Slade asked as he poked the cover

"The same as this morning"

"Do you want to try and eat something"? Slade asked as he felt Jagger's forehead "you're head doesn't feel too hot"

Jagger hesitated "ok" He replied

After Slade prepared some soup for him and Jagger he gave his incredibly ill brother it didn't take long before Jagger threw up.

"maybe you should have a nice warm shower or bath" suggested Slade "And i'll clean up"

"ok then" Jagger replied, he tried to get up but almost toppled over Slade let him lean on him and he guided him to the bathroom.

"I'll be back with some towels for you"

"OK" Jagger replied.

He decided to have a bath Slade cleaned up the kitchen and living room. Ten minutes past and it was time for Slade to get some towels after he grabbed them and knocked on the bathroom door

"Jagger? Are you ok in there"? He asked but with no reply he began to get worried "Jagger are you ok"? He asked again no reply. Slade hurried down stairs and got a coin to open the door when he did he discovered Jagger unconscious Slade grabbed a towel and put it on the floor. Slade then picked Jagger up and placed him on top of the towel and dried him.

Slade carried his brother to his room dressed him and put him back in bed


	3. Chapter 3

Jagger slowly woke up still feeling really bad. He strugled to sit up he felt slightly nauseous but held it in, he saw Slade sleeping on the foot of the bed.

"Slade, get up" Jagger whispered

Slade got up and rubbed his eyes

"What happened"? Jagger asked

"you passed out in the bath I had to carry you out and put you back in bed" Slade replied while yawning

The silence was broken by Slade's phone ringing he answered it then he sighed

"Alright I'll be right there, no it's no trouble. See you then ok bye" Slade then hung up "Right I've got to pop out really quick Chazz has come down with the same bug"

"Isn't he at Duel Academy"? Jagger asked confused

"No, he never made it there, now back to sleep with you"

And with that Slade left the room , he put his coat on then grabbed his car keys and drove off

Chazz waited for Slade to arrive his head was spinning and then everything went dark. Chazz woke up in motion he looked around and saw he was in the back of Slade's car

"Slade when did you get to the docks"? he asked resisting the urge to vomit

"Five minutes ago" Slade retorted

"how long was I out "? Chazz asked

"no idea but I told them who I was and I picked you up and shoved you in the car"

"Did you pack my things"? Chazz asked as he sat up

"no I left it behind"

"Really"?

"No of course I packed your stuff, its in the boot"

Chazz tried to get out of the car but his legs failed him and he feel back. To his surprise Slade picked him up and carried him inside , Jagger was sitting on the sofa under wrapped up like a sausage roll. Slade helped Chazz take his coat off and put him on the sofa and wrapped him in a blanket. Slade returned with Chazz's stuff and then put them on the floor.

"Who wants to eat something"? Slade asked

Chazz and Jagger nodded weakly Slade smiled and walked it to the kitchen to prepare dinner for himself and his brothers once he finished making the dinner Slade walked into the living room and gave his brother's their dinner and to eat his own. Chazz kept his down as did Jagger, Slade checked his brothers temperature Chazz's was higher than normal but nothing to be too concerned about however Jagger's was the same as yesterday Slade got a drink of water for both of them he also gave them the antibiotics he then tucked them in the sofa and they feel asleep soon after. Before he feel asleep himself Slade put the dishes in the in the dishwasher and loaded the washing machine and tumble dryer and sat on the other sofa and soon feel asleep.

 **That's all for now sorry it's a bit late I've been a very busy bee anyway bye bye for now.**


End file.
